Ms Perfect
by boscoslover19
Summary: Someone in evolution is in love with a certain someone, but will her brother allow it. Rated r for later chpts. please R
1. Default Chapter

MS. Perfect

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Katherine, everyone/anything else belongs to vince Mcmahon and the wwe.

The hotel lobby was crowded and a young man was seated on a bench just watching everyone in silence. But he was watching one girl in particular. She had shoulder length red hair , deep blue eyes you could drown in, and cherry red lips and a beautiful complexion. Just then his friend walked over and said "Are you going to ask her out." And the man replied "I would if I could get her alone. She's always hanging out with Edge, Chris Benoit, and Jericho. With them around they'd never let me near her." He sighed and asked his friend if their room was ready, and his friend said yes. " Yeah the room is ready, Randy and Natch already went up to get ready to go to the arena." So as they got on the elevator the man watched the red-headed beauty 'til he could look no more.


	2. Wondering

****

MS. Perfect

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Katherine, everyone/anything else belongs to vince Mcmahon and the wwe.

**8:00 Anaheim**

Everyone was getting ready for that nights show getting stretched out and what not. Eric was handing out schedules for the next nights house show, when Katherine saw him staring at her. The moment he saw her looking at him he turned away as if nothing happened. Katherine looked around to make sure he wasn't staring at anyone else. Then she started to wonder why was Dave Batista staring at her. She shook it off and went to get ready for her number one contender match against Trish Stratus. {middle of match} Trish hit the stratusfaction, but Kate was able to kick out. They stood up and Kate saw Trish coming at her and they clotheslined eachother. Evolution sat backstage watching the match with interest. Both girls were down for the count, 4…5…6…7…8…9…then Kate jumped up all of the sudden, and she picked Trish up. She started to work on Trish's arm, then 3 min later she put Trish in her submission move the House of Pain{ a cross between and abdominal strecth and the crippler crossface. You take their arm and a leg and secure it between your legs then you grab the other arm and strecth their body out.} No later had she applied the move Trish tapped out and the winner was Kate. Lillian said " Your winner Katherine Benoit. So now she would go on to face Victoria at Bad Blood.


	3. Pissing Off Eric and Truth or Dare

MS. Perfect  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Katherine, everyone/anything else belongs to vince Mcmahon and the wwe. The song Just A Little belongs to the group Play off their album Replay track no.3  
  
The following Monday Kate was walking backstage to the diva's locker room when Johnny Nitro approached her and said Eric Bischoff wanted to see her. King: "I wonder what that's about". { In the evolution locker room.} "I think we should ask her to join." "Yeah , even if she doesn't win she's has a lot of talents". {Eric's office} "So Ms. Katherine?" "Kate." "Well Kate, you have a title shot at Bad Blood, and I can make sure you win, but." "But what. What's the catch Eric?" "You have to sleep with me." "Sleep with you? Are you out of your Rabid Ass Mind? Did you really think I'd sleep with a piece of crap like you. Did you think I couldn't win the title on my own. If that's the case then you can Fuck off and go to hell!" And with that she walked out of his office and slammed the door, and went to get ready for her match against her friend Lita. {Kate won due to an interference by Matt Hardy.} J.R.: "That young woman is brave." King: "Look at those puppies. I think that she and those lovely puppies are crazy." Just then Stone Cold walked in and started laughing at Eric b/c he had a look of disbelief on his face. Stone Cold : "I agree with Kate you are out of your Rabid Ass Mind." The phone rang and Bischoff answered and after a few moments he told Austin he had to leave for a meeting so he would leave the rest of the show to Stone Cold. He noticed Austin still laughing and he said "I'm going to get that little bitch for humiliating me. Oh and by the way I'm leaving coach to help you out you worthless drunk."   
That night for some odd reason it must had been fate but 8 wrestlers got locked in the Arena during a hurricane with nothing but some leftover food from catering and some candles. So 4 of the wrestlers sat in the ring and they were: ¾ of Evolution:Triple H { Hunter}, Randy Orton,and Dave Batista, and Chris Jericho. Four women were walking to the front to leave and they were talking about their crushes, "Dave is cute not to mention very muscular", "What about Randy he is Hot", "Yeah he's a horny arrogant asshole", "But I say Hunter is better looking than the both of them." " Chris Jericho is cute too", "Yeah, but he's married." They got to the front doors and they were locked. "When did the storm get this bad?" "I don't know, look there's a light over there." They walked over to the ring and they saw the boys sitting in the ring. "What's going on?" "There's a hurricane we'll be stuck in here for about an hour." So the four girls got into the ring and everyone sat in silence for awhile. Then Stacy suggested they play Truth or Dare. Everyone was game except Chris who was married and Rachel, Kate's friend who was in a relationship. Being in a relationship didn't stop Batista and Kate from havin a little fun. { middle of game} It was Randy's turn "Stacy, truth or dare?" "Truth." " What was your most worse date?" "When I went out with Garrison Cade, apparently he didn't check the weather, because he planned a moonlit dinner and it was 40 degrees, and it was raining. So we ended up eating at McDonalds and me in a really expensive dress." Every one was shocked they all thought he had more common sense then that. Stacy said "Hunter truth or dare?" "Truth." "How many one night stands have you had recently?" " Lately none, not in the past 6 months." Randy spoke up "But I seen you go back to the hotel with a lot of girls." "Sure I brought them up we'd make out for a while then I'd tell them to leave. One night stands just aren't that thrilling anymore." Now as it was Hunter's turn and he wanted to put his plan into action so he went to Dave and tied his tie around his eyes and made sur e he couldn't see. Then he walked over to Kate and asked Kate "Truth or Dare Kate?" "Since no one has chosen dare yet Dare". So Hunter whispered into her ear give Dave a lap dance then kiss him. "And if I don't?" "I give you a dare 10 times worse." "Alright, I'll do it turn the radio on." The song that had come on the radio was PLAY's song Just A Little.  
  
Uh-huh  
  
hey hey  
  
Hmm  
  
lately, I been tryin' to ask you boy  
  
if maybe, I can get much closer to you  
  
I like the way that you move  
  
Oh yeah  
  
And you're so innocent  
  
Please don't take this wrong cos it's a compliment  
  
I just wanna get with your flow  
  
You've gotta learn to let go  
  
Kate was on top of Dave now grinding her sacred spot on top of Dave she could feel him getting hotter and harder by the minute.  
  
Oh baby, won't you  
  
Work it a little  
  
Get hot, just a little  
  
Meet me, in the middle  
  
Let go, just a little bit more (just a little bit more)  
  
Gimme just a little bit more  
  
(Just a little)  
  
Let me, I'll do anything if you just let me  
  
(Come on baby)  
  
Find a way to make you explore  
  
I know you wanna break down those walls  
  
She changed positions so now she was sitting on his lap grindig her ass into his manhood. And now she was getting hot. She changed positions again so now she was straddling him again.  
  
Yeah  
  
And its so challenging  
  
Getting close to you, what I'm imagining  
  
I just wanna see you get down  
  
You gotta let it all out  
  
Oh baby, won't you  
  
Work it a little  
  
Get hot, just a little  
  
Meet me, in the middle  
  
Let go, just a little bit more (let go just a little)  
  
Gimme just a little bit more (gimme just a little bit more)  
  
Work it a little  
  
Get hot, just a little (just a little bit)  
  
Meet me, in the middle  
  
Let go, just a little bit more (oh , just a little bit more)  
  
Gimme just a little bit more  
  
(Just a little)  
  
It's so exciting, the way your inviting me  
  
(I know you really like it like that, ah)  
  
I can't get enough, won't you satisfy my needs  
  
will you? will you?  
  
Work it a little  
  
Get hot, just a little  
  
Meet me, in the middle  
  
Let go, just a little bit more (just a little bit more)  
  
Gimme just a little bit more  
  
(Just a little bit more, just a little bit)  
  
Work it a little  
  
Get hot, just a little  
  
Meet me, in the middle (in the middle let go)  
  
Let go, just a little bit more  
  
Gimme just a little bit more (oh , just a little bit more)  
  
Work it a little  
  
Get hot, just a little  
  
Meet me, in the middle (in the middle let go)  
  
Let go, just a little bit more  
  
Gimme just a little bit more (oh , just a little bit more)  
  
lately, I been tryin' to ask u boy  
  
if maybe  
  
I like the way that you move  
  
Gimme just a little bit more  
  
You've gotta let go   
  
The song finished and Kate pulled the tie so Dave's head was tilting up and she kissed him giving him a simple yet passionate kiss. Then she got off of him and walked back to her seat. Dave took the tie off and got up and went to get a drink of water. It was obvious that he was turned on. Kate was to but she was able to keep it from showing. As the game progressed it was Kate's turn again and she took another dare. Lita{ Amy} dared her to wear a blind fold and let 3 guys kiss her, then choose the best kiss. So they put the tie around her eyes and Randy kissed her first then Dave then Hunter. "This is hard they were all good kisses. I'll have to go with no. 2." Now it was Kate's turn, "Stacey Truth or Dare?" "Truth." "Stacey who kissed me?" She knew if she didn't that Kate would dare her to tell. "1. Randy, 2. Dave , 3. Hunter" Kate just played it off and had a normal expression in her face like it was a no big deal they kissed her. Than all of the sudden the lights turned back on and they all jumped up and got out of the ring. They all admitted they had fun they said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. 


	4. Winning and Losing

**MS. Perfect  
**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Katherine, everyone/anything else belongs to vince Mcmahon and the wwe. **

**Pairings so far: Batista/Trish, Kate/Mark Jindrack,Chris Jericho/Torrie Wilson, HHH/?, Randy Orton/?. **

**Other info: In my story trish hires tomko just 3 days after everything comes out about the bet. Then she hooks up with Batista.  
  
Bad Blood 2004 { 2 weeks after truth and dare}  
  
Colombus, Ohio  
  
June 13th, 2004 La Resistance vs Edge/Benoit **

**The fireworks hit and we are ready to roll. La Resistance sings the National Anthem for us and then they are interupted by Edge's music with Chris Benoit following afterwards. La Resistance takes early control of the match. J.R. reminds us that Benoit must have two matches tonight ONCE again. Edge and Slyvian start the match out and as I Garnier gets the quick advantage before he is reversed into a headlock, then he reverses back into a wrist lock in the middle of the ring.La Resistance begins to double team Edge with Rob Conway working Edge over on the outside and Grenier working him over on the inside.{ kate sat backstage in the diva locker room cheering her brother and flinching at every hit he took.} It is very noticable that they are saving Chris Benoit in this match, because he has had hardly any involvment up to this point. Both members of La Resistance jump into the ring again as Edge tries to make the tag. Edge is able to counter with a double neck breaker. Benoit finally gets the hot tag. He puts Grenier in the sharpshooter, but Conway charges across the ring to break it up. Edge is laid out still recovering from the early moments of the match. Benoit then puts Gernier in the crippler crossface as Edge recovers and fends off Conway. Right as they are about ready to win the match, Kane's pyro goes off and he hits the ring nailing Benoit with a big boot. **

**Winner: Edge & Benoit be DQ **

**After the match Kane continues to work over both Edge and Benoit as he slams Benoit into the steel steps outside the ring.   
  
Backstage With Eugene  
  
Eric Bischoff tells Coach backstage that he has done his job getting rid of Regal outside the ring, but it will be his job to get rid of Eugene. As he's talking to Coach and as Coach walks out, Eugene walks up and has heard the entire conversation. He tells Uncle Eric, "You don't like me!" Eric tries to tell him that he same injuries that happened to both HHH and Chris Benoit in the past could happen to him, so he just needs to call the match off, but Eugene tells Eric that he wants to wrestle. **

****

**Chris Jericho vs Tyson Tomko**

** {mid-match notes}**

** Trish is looking on from the outside very happy with what has gone down in this match thus far. Tomko picks Jericho down from the top rope and sets him into a backbreaker. Jericho gets some quick offense in again and goes for a lionsault, but it is blocked and he is quickly put into a shoulder breaker. Tomko is completely in control of the match once again. Tomko goes for a cover, but only gets a 2 count. Chris Jericho went for the Walls of Jericho but Tyson Tomko kicked Chris to send him back. Chris then took Tyson down with a chop block and went for the Walls of Jericho once again but was unable to get it on as Tyson kicked Chris back. Jericho begins to rallies and as Trish jumps to the ring apron and Tomko runs up behind him, Jericho ducks and he nails Trish. He is then hit with an Enziguri and gets the quick cover and win before rolling out of the ring and heading to the back.**

** Winner: Chris Jericho   
  
Backstage With Randy Orton  
  
Backstage interview with Randy Orton where he talks about how he is the greatest IC Champ of all time etc... He goes onto talk about spitting on Harley Race and defeating Mick Foley and all of the things that have made him the greatest. He also goes onto metion how tonight is going to be a huge night for Evolution. Randy Orton vs Shelton Benjamin is up next. **

**Randy Orton vs Shelton Benjamin**

** Randy Orton is posing in the ring when Shelton's music hits from the previous interview. Both men have their gear on so lets get this show on the road! Referee Jack Doan came out to the ring and called for the bell and Shelton Benjamin rolled Randy Orton up to pin him for a two count and then Shelton Benjamin gave Randy Orton a drop kick to knock him to the outside of the ring and you could hear some fans chanting 'Randy, Randy!' Shelton Benjamin gave Randy Orton a baseball slide to knock him down to the arena floor. The men continue to brawl until Shelton tosses Randy over the security wall and into the crowd. They continue to brawl into the crowd and then Shelton tosses Randy back into the outside area of the ring and into the ring for a quick two count. Flair makes his way out to the ring as Shelton continues to wear Randy down in the middle of the ring. Randy Orton lifted Shelton Benjamin onto his shoulder and then dropped down to the mat, giving Shelton Benjamin a neck breaker. Randy then covered Shelton but only got a two count. Orton now goes for the RKO but is is blocked by Shelton. Orton then hooks on a backslide and almost gets Shelton flipped over for the pin. Shelton gets up and hits Orton with a splash in the corner, Flair helps Orton by placing his foot on the bottom rope stopping the count. Flair then becomes involved and climbs into the ring only to get a Stinger Splash put on him also. Shelton then gave Ric Flair a clothesline and then put him in the figure four to a chorus of boos from the crowd in attendance. As Shelton had Flair in the figure four, Shelton rolled Randy up in a pin to get a two count as Randy kicked out of it. Flair is back on the ring apron and is knocked off when Randy Orton is bumped into him. Shelton rolls Randy up, but Randy kicks out. He then goes to the top rope and hits a cross body but Randy rolls through and hooks the tights to get the 3 count and the win!**

** Winner: Randy Orton**

****

** Kate is walking down the hall as many of her diva friends wished her luck. Then Trish said "yeah good luck bitch you're gonna need it." Kate walked on knowing that Trish was just jealous because Kate beat her for this match.**

** Kate makes her way to the ring and her music hits Evanescence's Tourniquet. She gets into the ring and does her pose for the crowd then Victoria's music hits. A quick roll-up by Kate, but Toria retaliates with a backflip splash. Kate baseball slides Vicky out, and proceeds to kick Victoria and get a quick press pin. Another kick to Victoria, but Kate is then pushed down. Benoit continues to hit Victoria, and mocks her. But the champion quickly retaliates with a roll-up for 2. Spinebuster to Victoria, and a reverse chin lock applied, but Victoria proceeds to clothesline, leading to a side-slam to Kate. Victoria takes Kate down, and moonsaults her for a pin, until Kate kicks out. Kate feeling the momentum starts to work on Victoria's arm and the goes for the House of Pain,but somehow Victoria manages to get to the ropes. Victoria rolls out of the ring and grabs a chair. Kate follows Victoria and gets nailed in the head repeatedly with the chair. Then Victoria throws Kate into the steps head first. Victoria rolls back into the ring to break the count out. The ref is already on number 6 and Kate is still down she finally gets up and roll into the ring at the 9 count. Victoria kicks Kate in the head then goes for the pin but somehow Kate kicks out. Victoria deciding she has had enough hits the Widows Peak, and kate kicks out again. Kate starts giving Vicki some rights and the crowd starts cheering her on. Kate gives Vicki the Irish whip then kicks her in the gut and gives Victoria a power bomb for the pin. Lillian: "Your winner and new womens champion Katherine Benoit.  
  
Winner:Katherine Benoit   
  
Eugene vs Coach  
  
{mid-match notes} **

**Eugene got on all fours and bumped into The Coach with a couple of headbutts, shade of the Junkyard Dog and then he lifted his leg on The Coach. The Coach bailed out of the ring and a woman in a bikini came out to the ringside area with some cookies and The Coach grabbed a cookie and tasted it and offered some to Eugene. The woman lured Eugene out of the ring and Eugene went over and grabbed some cookies and then handed some to the fans. Eugene went to get some more but The Coach slammed Eugene's head into the cookie tray to knock it out of the woman's hand. {End Notes}As Eugene dominated The Coach, Garrison Cade came out to the ringside area with a stuffed animal and he tore it apart and then Eugene pulled Cade to the ring apron and then Cade grabbed onto Eugene and Coach charged at him but Eugene moved out of the way and Coach bumped into Cade to send him down to the arena floor. Eugene grabbed The Coach and planted him with the Rock Bottom and then he gave him the people's elbow and the pin for the three count to get the win!  
  
Winner - Eugene**

** After the match Garrison Cade runs in the ring and he is given the Stone Cold Stunner by Eugene and then Regal comes out to the ring to celebrate with Eugene. Eugene grabbed The Coach and planted him with the Rock Bottom and then he gave him the people's elbow and the pin for the three count to get the win! **

****

**Kate's walking backstage to get out of her ring attire when she literally ran into Dave. "Sorry I should have watched where I was going." Kate said with her Canadian accent. "It's okay I was actually looking for you to say congradulation on your win." "Thanks I think." Batista just laughed "so how's your head?" "well its sore just a bit but I think I'll live. What are you doing here I didn't know you had a match tonight?" "I don't I'm just here to give my support to the guys." "Oh, that's nice of you." Just then Kate heard her boyfriend Mark calling her from down the hall. "Dave its been nice talking to you, but I have to go and get changed. Maybe I'll see you later at the club." "Club?" "Yeah the girls and I are going out to celebrate." "Yeah maybe I'll see you there. Oh and by the way Katherine "Yes David" said Kate sweetly. "Thanks for the lap dance." Dave said as he walked off with a smirk on his face. Leaving a bewildered Kate standind there. Then her boyfriend walked over to her and said "Come on you need to get a shower before its to late." Then they walked off to the locker rooms. Kate came out of the showers and got dressed and sat down in front of the tv to watch her brothers match against Kane.  
  
Chris Benoit vs Kane  
  
{Mid-match notes} **

**Chris Benoit puts Kane is a waist lock and gets ready to hook in the German Suplex. He hits three consecutive German Suplex's. Benoit then goes up to the top rope and signals for the flying headbutt but as soon as he does, Kane sits up. Benoit gets down and hits some knife edge chop and then goes back up top for the flying headbutt. The Ref does a standing 10 count for both men. {the finish} Kane goes for a 3 count, but Benoit somehow kicks out. Kane cannot believe he was able to kick out. Kane then goes for a tombstone but Benoit is able to wiggle out of it. Kane then hits a big boot. Kane then goes up to the top and comes off with a flying clothesline but Benoit catches him and puts on the crippler crossface. Kane is able to power out of it. Benoit then goes for another Crossface and again Kane is able to power out of it. Finally Benoit rolls Kane up and gets a quick 3 count for the win. Benoit is able to retain his title! Winner: Chris Benoit**

****

** Kate waited for her brother to come back stage and she gave him a hug and a kiss. "You did great Chris!" "You too Angie I'm so proud of you!" " Chris I'm gonna let you get showered." **

****

**Triple H vs Shawn Michaels: Hell In The Cell**

** {mid-match notes}**

** Shawn then gave Triple H a number of ladder shots to the abdomen and then he set the ladder up in the corner. Triple H begged off but Michaels grabbed Triple H and slammed him into the ladder in the corner. Michaels grabbed Triple H and whipped him right into the ladder once again in the corner. Michaels whipped Triple H into the corner one last time into the ladder to send him bouncing over the top rope to the arena floor. HHH goes to the outside and grabs a table from under the ring and goes into the ring and sets it up. HBK counters with some knife edge chops as he sets HHH up on the table. He climbs the ladder and hits a flying elbow through the table and onto HHH as both men lay motionless in the ring. { the finish} HBK goes for the Sweet Chin Music but HHH ducks and hits a low blow on HBK. He then hits the Pedigree and both men lay out in the ring. HHH goes for the cover, but HBK is able to kick out. Both men try to get to their feet and HBK hits the Super Kick and lays HHH out. He falls to the mat. He then rolls over on HHH and goes for a cover but at 2 HHH kicks out! Triple H somehow gets up and gives HBK two more Pedigrees and then finally falls on top of him to get the 3 count and the win. Winner: HHH After the match the other members of Evolution came to the ring to help HHH to the back and the crowd gives HBK a standing ovation as he makes his way to the back. **

****

**At the club Rave **

**"You know what Mark I'm sick of all your bullshit samething everyday. You always acuse me of cheating on you. The only reason why you think that is because you are the one who is cheating. You think that I don't know but I do and I've had enough of it I don't want to see again, you want sex go get your tramp Trish Stratus!" "You little bitch I'm cheating what about you and Batista?" "What about him? We were only talking. You have a damn cow everytime I talk to guy even if it's my own brother. I mean it's like you have a damn coronary, but I've had enough. I want you to give me my stuff back and I'll give you back yours alright?" Then Mark started getting red in the face and he raised his hand, then Kate's brother walked by. "Is there a problem?" Then Mark said "No Chris I was just leaving." Then he walked off. "What was that all about?" "Just me breaking up with Mark because he cheated me." "Why did he cheat?" "Because of that promise I made to you not to sleep with anyone until I'm married." "Oh well don't let that bastard ruin your night ok. I want you to go out there and have fun!" "Ok Chris, I will." And with that Kate went on the dance floor and started dancing with Amy{lita} and Stacy and her other friends. While they were dancing Kate noticed that Dave and the other members of Evolution were watching her and her friends. But Kate brushed it off and she and her friends drank and danced the night away.**


	5. BreakUps and Hurtings

****

Ms. Perfect

Disclaimer : **I own nothing except Katherine, everyone/anything else belongs to vince Mcmahon and the wwe.**

Pairings: Kate/?,Dave/Trish,Jericho/ Torrie,Hunter/?,Randy/?

At the club Rave

"You know what Mark I'm sick of all your bullshit samething everyday. You always acuse me of cheating on you. The only reason why you think that is because you are the one who is cheating. You think that I don't know but I do and I've had enough of it I don't want to see again, you want sex go get your tramp Trish Stratus!" "You little bitch I'm cheating what about you and Batista?" "What about him? We were only talking. You have a damn cow everytime I talk to guy even if it's my own brother. I mean it's like you have a damn coronary, but I've had enough. I want you to give me my stuff back and I'll give you back yours alright?" Then Mark started getting red in the face and he raised his hand, then Kate's brother walked by. "Is there a problem?" Then Mark said "No Chris I was just leaving." Then he walked off. "What was that all about?" "Just me breaking up with Mark because he cheated me." "Why did he cheat?" "Because of that promise I made to you not to sleep with anyone until I'm married." "Oh well don't let that bastard ruin your night ok. I want you to go out there and have fun!" "Ok Chris, I will." And with that Kate went on the dance floor and started dancing with Amylita and Stacy and her other friends. While they were dancing Kate noticed that Dave and the other members of Evolution were watching her and her friends. But Kate brushed it off and she and her friends drank and danced the night away.

She reached up for his head, tangling her fingers into his short dark hair as she kissed him fervently. She didn't hesitate to push her hot, moist tongue up against his. He kissed her back passionately, and he slid his hands down the curves of her sides. One moved back to gather one buttock, and he squeezed and kneaded it, pleased when she only seemed to melt further into his touch. The next thing they knew, they had shed their clothing, and she held her breath as they collapsed together on one of the beds. He trailed kisses all over her, lingering the longest on her breasts until he went lower... She kept her eyes tightly shut as she soon after felt him enter her, and she gasped at the sensation. "Trish...Look at me..."

The brunette opened her eyes slowly upon the words, and she gazed up, mesmerized, into her lovers eyes as he began rhythmically pumping in and out of her body. In moments, she was crying out as she came.

He reached that peak as well immediately after, and he let her name slip through his lips as he emptied into her. Afterward, they lay in one another's arms, silent except for their breathing. And she rose up out of the bed and got dressed again. He asked her where she was going. And she said " I have to get back to Dave, I've been gone for over four hours I'm sure he's worried." But her lover pulled her in for another kiss. And said " Kate knows , she broke up with me earlier, said for me to fuck you. You shouldn't sweat it she probably already told Dave." "Fuck, now I really have to go and try to persuade Dave that he's confused." " Don't know why your freakin' you're only using him for the benefits of Evolution." " So, but I… I'm not ready to give that up until I have the women's championship." Then her lover pulled her to him for another kiss, and they started getting in on again.

"Where the fuck is she?" "I don't know man, just chiil alright." " How the hell am I supposed to chill when my girlfriend has been missing for over four hours!? I'm going to find her." The door slams.And poor randy just shakes his head. Dave Batista started to walk down the hall of the lobby looking for Trish, when he ran into Mark's friend Garrison Cade. " Yo, Garrison have you seen Trish?" "Yeah, she and Mark were headed to our room talking about Bad Blood. Here's the card, just bring it by Jericho's room 210 when your finished." So Dave to the card and headed back upstairs to the 5th floor. So Dave walks down the hall and he gets to room 525, " well this must be it" and he put the key and the slot and walked in on the one thing he hoped he would have never of had to see.

Trish fucking Mark Jindrack.

Bet you thought her lover was like CLB or Jericho or someelse.

Remember R&R please.


	6. Why

Ms. Perfect

Disclaimer : I own nothing except Katherine, everyone/anything else belongs to vince Mcmahon and the wwe.

Pairings: Kate,Dave/Trish,Jericho/ Torrie,Hunter,Randy?

Sorry I have not udated in a while. This last semester has been hell for juniors. And we just finished Ap testing.4 more daysYes! Expect an update Thurday May 26 my last day its a half day yes.

Recap:

He reached that peak as well immediately after, and he let her name slip through his lips as he emptied into her. Afterward, they lay in one another's arms, silent except for their breathing. And she rose up out of the bed and got dressed again. He asked her where she was going. And she said " I have to get back to Dave, I've been gone for over four hours I'm sure he's worried." But her lover pulled her in for another kiss. And said " Kate knows , she broke up with me earlier, said for me to fuck you. You shouldn't sweat it she probably already told Dave." "Fuck, now I really have to go and try to persuade Dave that he's confused." " Don't know why your freakin' you're only using him for the benefits of Evolution." " So, but I… I'm not ready to give that up until I have the women's championship." Then her lover pulled her to him for another kiss, and they started getting in on again.

"Where the fuck is she?" "I don't know man, just chill alright." " How the hell am I supposed to chill when my girlfriend has been missing for over four hours? I'm going to find her." The door slams.And poor randy just shakes his head. Dave Batista started to walk down the hall of the lobby looking for Trish, when he ran into Mark's friend Garrison Cade. " Yo, Garrison have you seen Trish?" "Yeah, she and Mark were headed to our room talking about Bad Blood. Here's the card, just bring it by Jericho's room 210 when your finished." So Dave to the card and headed back upstairs to the 5th floor. So Dave walks down the hall and he gets to room 525, " well this must be it" and he put the key and the slot and walked in on the one thing he hoped he would have never of had to see.

Trish fucking Mark Jindrack.

In the now:

" why, why would she do this, she knows I love her." Batista said to Randy. "I don't know man, you should talk to her. She might have a good explaination?" of course randy didn't believe that himself. "ha, I would love to know that reason.

Back in Marks room:

"Bye mark ill see u later?" "yes."

Trish was walking down the hall to her boyfriends room, man am I gonna have fun tonite. She started whistlin as she got on the elevator, when she ran into Kate Benoit on the contraption. "Kate." "Trish." They eyed eachother wearily as the elevator reached the 5th floor. They both got off, kate and trish walkeed down the hall together as trish went to 513, kate went to 545. Kate entered her brothers room, and saw y2j, mr. Benjamin,kane, hbk, and garrisson cade and the others in their group watching tuesday night football.

Trish knocked on the door and Dave opened the door so she could come in. Randy saw Trish and hurridly went to the door. "kay man, im gonna go finish watching the game in Benoits room ok?" "uhhh yeah sure ok." "where was he goin so fast babe?" "to finsh watchin the game." "why not just watch it here?" "guess he thought we were gonna be distracting, im taping it anyways, but I wanna talk to you about something ok?"

i know its short but i got 2 study for chemistry and geomerty final if ur lucky update b4 thursday


	7. Sorry

MS. Perfect

I know I said I would update in May but I've had writers block for 4 months, So if anyone has any suggestions email me.

Sorry for makin you guys wait

--- tatianna


	8. Thanks

Id like to thank all of you who left reviews, those who left kind ones and the haters who flamed. Though some are more appreciated then others, please continue to review. I have another story up called second meetings, it's a third watch fic and probably a far cry from some of us wrestling fans but I would appreciate it if ou read and reviewed.

Much love and thanks,

tatianna


	9. What The Fuck aka Revenge Is Sweet

MS. Perfect

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Katherine, everyone/anything else belongs to vince Mcmahon and the wwe.

Pairings: Kate,Dave?Trish, Jericho/ Ivory ,Hunter,Randy?

Things in italics are thoughts

What the Fuck!

Recap

Trish was walking down the hall to her boyfriends room, man am I gonna have fun tonite. She started whistlin as she got on the elevator, when she ran into Kate Benoit on the contraption. "Kate." "Trish." They eyed eachother wearily as the elevator reached the 5th floor. They both got off, kate and trish walkeed down the hall together as trish went to 513, kate went to 545. Kate entered her brothers room, and saw y2j, mr. Benjamin,kane, hbk, and garrisson cade and the others in their group watching tuesday night football.

Trish knocked on the door and Dave opened the door so she could come in. Randy saw Trish and hurridly went to the door. "kay man, im gonna go finish watching the game in Benoits room ok?" "uhhh yeah sure ok." "where was he goin so fast babe?" "to finsh watchin the game." "why not just watch it here?" "guess he thought we were gonna be distracting, im taping it anyways, but I wanna talk to you about something ok?"

In Dave's Hotel room

"Um okay I need to shower first, I'm feel gross from the hot weather, I'll just clean up a bit." " Alright" _I'll bet you do, you just want to wash the smell of sex off of you._ Dave walked around the room locking the windows and the doors, he was going to get and answer form Trish before the night was over. He sat on the bed and watched the half time show put on by the team bands.

20 minutes later

trish came out of the bathroom clean and in one of Dave's shirts; she sat on the bed. " So you wanted to talk sweetie?" "Yeah, so where were you for four hours Trish?" " Umm I was talking to Mark Jindrack, he's got some good tips for facing bigger opponent's. (for trish that would be people taller) I would have asked you but you are the bigger opponent. LOL." "Yeah haha. Is that all you have to say?" " Yes that's where I was why?" " Because 40 minutes ago I was worried where you were so I asked around and Garrison saw you headed to Mark's room with Mark, so Garrison gave me the key." " Dave what are you getting at? Are you implying that I was cheating cause I " let me finish, I went up to the room and I saw the one thing I thought I'd never have to see. YOU fucking Mark Jindrack. Why Trish?" " Dave baby I'm so sorry, it was a spur of the moment thing. I was upset about losing the number one contenders match to that bitch Kate, I would have came to you but I knew you were dealing with your own problems. Honestly Dave it started out as advice, then that night when I lost he was just there. I'm so very sorry." _Sucker._ The tears had begun. _Bullshit. _" Okay baby I believe you, sugar its okay, come here." _I'm about to give this bitch what she deserves! _Dave kissed her softly and stuck his hand under her shirt and in between her legs. " You're very wet baby." " I know baby, fuck me dry!" " Of course sugar." Dave threw her back onto the bed and ripped the shirt off of her and took his own clothes off and he thrusted into her with no warning or foreplay. He kissed her roughly and thrusted in and out hard with no remorse. He was fucking the lining out of her pussy. " Oww Dave that hurts, but I like it harder please." Trish begged. Dave flipped her ovver and fucked her doggy style until he came and he pulled out of her and started to get dressed. " Hey baby what are you doing I haven't cum yet!" "And I care because. Trish you're nothing but a lying bitch. Guess what they say about sluts is true!" dave said as his anger started to rise. " The only things sluts are good for is for two things, 1. Good blow jobs. 2. Great sex. Other than that they're good for nothing!" He spat on her and grabbed his keycard and left. Trish just sat on the bed dumbfounded and still very turned on. _That's okay he will come back to me._

Dave took the stairs up to 615 and knocked on the door. Randy answered " hey man, need a place to crash tonight?" " Yeah man thanks." " So what did you do?" " I fucked her, didn't let her cum, spit on her and left her there in the room!" " Awesome man. I know it hurts but if you stay with a slut you might catch an STD." " I know, thanks man for being there and listening, its been a long night and I'm tired." "Yeah, goodnight Dave." " Night Randy." Dave stretched out on the couch and went to sleep. And Randy went into his room. The last thing on Dave's mind that night was what he did to Trish. How he left her lying in all her glory in the room. Revenge is sweet,and it only gets sweeter.

So I finally updated yeah the writers block is gone but im still open to any suggestions which means more chappies to come. Remember R&R.


End file.
